Entre guillotinas y pasteles
by Domina Mortem
Summary: "¡Si no tienen pan que coman pasteles!", es lo que tanto había sonado para que el pueblo francés quisiera muerta a su reina austriaca, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca lo dijo. Para el consuelo de quien sabía sobre el real origen de la frase, es que la imprudente autora terminó como muchos de los avaros del reinado del terror: sin cabeza. [Febrero: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis caprichos. Escribo sin fines de lucro, para entretener y mantener vivo el fandom._

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ AU, Drabble (¿o viñeta?), no tengo idea de cuantas palabras, escribí todo en el celular._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Hecho histórico.

* * *

_._

**Entre guillotinas y pasteles**

**.**

* * *

_Junio, 1793_

_Querida señora mía: _

_Si le puedo escribir estas letras es porque aún conservo la cabeza –literal y figuradamente–. Le aviso a usted que me encuentro a salvo para aliviar momentáneamente la incertidumbre que seguro la aqueja desde los últimos meses. Por lo pronto, los seguidores de este nuevo régimen no buscan asesinar a un simple paje sino al amo a quien éste sirve. Quede así tranquila con las noticias sobre la situación actual que en esta carta le confío. _

_Con la ejecución pública de nuestro antiguo rey, ese tan infame jacobino, Robespierre, ha tomado control casi absoluto de la población gracias al miedo que su instrumento de muerte ha causado en todos. No hay hora en la que no me sienta aliviado por haberla mandado lejos de Francia cuando los libres pensadores comenzaron con la revolución. Agradezco infinitamente mi intuición o paranoia como usted siempre le ha dicho a mi actuar precavido, pues es lo que me ha mantenido con vida en esta tierra donde cada día se le riega con la sangre de los opositores y de los nobles. _

_Por mi astucia o buena suerte aún cuando corro con la amenaza de quedarme próximamente sin trabajo, conseguí una vía de escapatoria en caso de que todo se ponga más turbio de lo que ya está y como no quiero entrar en detalles, no hace falta preocuparse por ello ya que lo tengo todo bajo mi control. _

_A estas alturas no me quedan ganas de hablar sobre mi antigua patrona (nuestra no tan amada Princesa de los excesos), pero sabrá que ha sufrido el mismo infortunio que el resto de los aristócratas. Esta violenta Francia revolucionaria ya no debería sorprendernos con el hecho de que esa molesta mujer haya terminado interceptada por los grupos políticos radicales. Su ejecución trajo mi libertad pero al mismo tiempo mi desamparo. Optimista como soy, no me arrepiento del resultado._

.

Carraspeó antes de aventurarse a escribir otra cosa y luego arrepentirse echando a perder la hoja al mancharla con un rayón de tinta, se había planteado no ahondar en el juicio público de la archiduquesa Morebucks. Por más que disfrutara ver su cabeza insertada en una estaca para mostrarse deliberadamente por las calles, no iba a comentarlo en su carta porque su mujer no era alguien que gustara de la tortura ajena por más mal que le cayera la persona. Tuvo que esconder su emoción cuando regresó a su memoria la insoportable señorita, yendo con disimulado miedo y falso orgullo a su cita con la guillotina.

"Si no tienen pan que coman pasteles", sería alguna de las tantas frases que le recordaría a la mimada Morebucks mucho antes de saber que no se salvaría de la ira de los hombres del _Comité de salut public_. Erróneamente se la habían atribuido a la reina, no obstante, María Antonieta estaba más preocupada por la supervivencia de su familia y el futuro de su pequeño hijo, el delfín de Viennois.

La hambruna siempre traía caos pero la incompetencia del rico la empeoraba. Que el pueblo se levantara contra la monarquía era cuestión de tiempo y límites que el ser humano no recomendaba alcanzar.

Ante todo, él sonrió por la ironía. Su antigua y despreciable señora con pecas en el rostro, apenas visibles por el blanco maquillaje que usaba y los rojos círculos de rubor en las mejillas, siempre deseó tener un monumento de su supuesta belleza en la plaza pública "para que los plebeyos la admiraran". Ahora si bien no era marmol, su putrefacta cabeza cumplía el egocéntrico sueño. Dios sabía cómo y a quién premiar –o castigar–.

.

_... Por eso no debe temer, esposa mía, la fortuna comienza a sonreír poco a poco ahora con la ausencia de los malvados. Mi objetivo ya no será llevar la nata a la mesa de la aristocracia con la gracia de que vuelvo a tener trigo en la mía. Quedo, pues, a disposición de la justicia, rogando a Dios que me permita escapar de la guillotina en caso de caer en la lista de los indeseados por el nuevo gobierno._

_De antemano, ore por mí y siga tan atenta a los niños que ahora crecen en territorios ingleses. Pronto estaré con ustedes._

_Siempre suyo, Boomer Him._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola, mis aberraciones de los infiernos, volví con más y no voy a detenerme hasta cumplir con todos los drabbles o one-shots que vaya a subir este año :D (no tengo opción, ya me comprometí).**_

_**Como sea, el reinado del terror es uno de los tantos acontecimientos históricos que me llaman mucho la atención. Esta vez quise aprovechar para trabajarlo en el segundo texto de la actividad.**_

_**Como siempre, dejando todo al final. Je.**_

_**Por ahora me marcho, debo avanzar a una tesis (stoi iorando) pero estaré atenta a los reviews y a las demás historias de "El año de la abundancia". Nos leemos en marzo.**_

_**Mortem.**_


End file.
